


[Podfic] an approach

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Mentally Ill Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Bruce didn't actually expect Barnes to ever seek him out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross
Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] an approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222832) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/an-approach/an%20approach.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/an-approach/an%20approach.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:16:40  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/an-approach/an%20approach.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:16:40


End file.
